Modern electronic devices generally include a battery that allows the devices to operate without being connected to an external power source. In order to conserve power and extend the length of time that a battery can last without recharging, some devices can go into various power saving modes when there has been no user activity for a period of time. A device can go into a power saving mode by, for instance, turning off a display, turning off one or more hard disks, entering system standby, and/or entering system hibernation.
Additionally, when an electronic device is operating in a power saving mode, a user generally needs to perform one or more actions in order to wake up the electronic device. For example, depending on which power mode the electronic device is currently operating in, a user generally needs to wake up the device by pressing a key on a keyboard, tapping a touch pad, pressing a mouse button, or pressing a power button.